


Little Push

by Masane



Series: Short Stories [4]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masane/pseuds/Masane
Summary: Kazanari Genjūrō was the Commander of the Second Section of the Special Disaster Response Team, and as such many duties.But when you are in charge of young girls, helping them to get closer to one another is another would not be strange, especially if to help them overcoming nonexistent obstacles.
Relationships: Tachibana Hibiki & Kazanari Genjūrō, Tachibana Hibiki & Yukine Chris
Series: Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113815
Kudos: 2





	Little Push

**HQ Training Room**

The barrages of punches thrown at him as always been easy to block, but today seems even more so. _‘She is not fully into it,’_ Kazanari Genjūrō thought after blocking the roundhouse kick coming from his disciple with the back of his wrist.

Letting her puts some distance between them after this umpteenth exchange, he allowed himself to take a careful look at the young girl. She clearly seems focused, her stance was good and her gaze was fixed on him. Nothing seems to be strange at first glance.

 _‘But.’_ Covering the distance in a single movement, The Commander of Section Two strikes Hibiki with the palm of his hand, the girl barely able to react on time could only put her arms together in an attempt of blocking the blow.

To no one surprise, she was sent flying across the area, letting out a yelp before crashing against a building’s wall a few meters away.

Looking at Hibiki falling on the ground and groaning as she struggles a bit to get up, Genjūrō shifts from his own fighting stance to standing casually. “Let’s stop here for today Hibiki-kun.”

Those words made the disciple snaps her head toward him. “What, Why? I can still keep going Shishou!” she argues.

The man simply shrugs, rubbing the back of his head. “You may be able to stand and keeping fighting, but the training would mean nothing if you’re not fully into it.”

The Gungnir wielder could only hang her head down in shame knowing what was said was true, she was not as much into it as she should.

Genjūrō expression then soften. “Is you being distracted related in any way to Chris-kun taking the day off?”

Right on cue, Hibiki’s eyes were on him once more, an expression of a deer caught in the headlight before she stammers. “Eh? What are you saying Shishou? Hahaha … Chris-chan has nothing to do with anything…”

The adult fond smile only deepens in front of the girl’s antics, _‘She sure is easy to read.’_

His thought was interrupted by a resigned sigh coming from Hibiki. “How did you figure out, Shishou?” she asks.

Genjūrō scoff at the question. “You might not be aware of it but you are an open book. If I were to count the number of times your eyes wanders in Chris-kun’s direction, it would be faster to count when they’re not.”

The blush overtaking the girl’s face was not missed on the red-haired man causing him to chuckles lowly. “How about paying her a visit?”

“I don’t think she would really appreciate it, Chris-chan seems to still be a bit upset about all of us having the key of her place,” Hibiki answers, scratching the back of her head.

“Just use bribery then, some anpans and milk will do just fine, and I can even give you a movie to use as an excuse.”

He could see that his disciple was puzzled by his words. “Why are you helping me Shishou?” she asks him.

Genjūrō holds his chin with his thumb and forefinger before replying with a smile, “As her guardian, I have a duty to look out for her whether she likes it or not, this includes her happiness as well. And I judged that Hibiki-kun plays a big part in it, even if she tries not to show it.”

“Are you sure, Shishou?” Hibiki asks skeptically.

“Hahaha! She is as easy to read as you Hibiki-kun, she just won’t admit it. Anyway, let’s wrap things up and let you on your way to conquer the girl you love.”

“Wh-What, I never said I was in love with Chris-chan!” Hibiki vehemently argues with a flustered face.

The man offers a deadpan look. “Are you **really** trying to deny it right now?”

Hibiki held his gaze for a moment before it crumbles and she begins to groan. “I am really that easy to read?” she reluctantly asks.

“Like the plot of a movie!” Genjūrō confirms. “It’s actually a wonder to me how Chris-kun didn’t notice, but I guess it would be more about herself than missing the clues. Anyway, go get the girl Hibiki-kun!” He announces, slapping the back of the still armored girl, making her stumble and almost fall forward suddenly.

Recovering her balance and rubbing her throbbing back, how he could hit harder than any of them still a wonder to her, Hibiki spun around to face her teacher before declaring with a salute. “Roger, I will put my life on the line to accomplish this mission!”

“It’s a long-term mission, which I will deem complete only when you two would be officially dating, dying in the process is exposing yourself to Chris-kun’s anger! Are you fine with that?” The commander follows.

“Not at all! Chris-chan is really scary when angry!” Hibiki retorts.

“Then you are prohibited from dying!”

“I will do my best,” Hibiki answers with a sheepish smile, putting an end to their little play before scurrying out of the training room.

* * *

**Chris’ apartment**

Chris was in her living room, laying on her couch with her head hanging from one end of it. She decided to take the day off from training and was thus lazing around at her place.

Her motivation was at its lowest as she was not eager to move even a single muscle, she originally wanted the day off to take care of her place, at least, it’s what she told to the old man and still intended to do it, initially.

But she didn’t move from her current emplacement since she made the phone call, she was still in the white dress shirt barely buttoned and panties she had slept in, her place having various garbage laying around on the floor and she was even beginning to get hungry.

The sound of the doorbell reaches her lethargic form causing Chris to groan. _‘Who could that be?’_ she thought as she cranes her neck toward the entrance, the door remaining closed. She didn’t make any move to answer or to signal she was here, instead she just fixes her eyes on the ceiling, waiting for the unexpected guest to leave.

She jolts in surprise at the buzzing sensation against one of her legs, it was her phone she had left unattended since her last phone call. Managing to move her leg and padding the area of the couch where she felt the buzz, Chris manages to knock on it with her toes, and with a dexterity born from lazing too much, she manages to catch the device between them and bring it directly into one of her hands.

With her head still hanging upside down from the edge of the couch she checks the messages she just received, to find out it came from the Tachibana Hibiki, the dummy of their little group, telling her she was at her door and if it was OK to spend a moment with her. Chris’ eyes widen at the content of the message and was ready to bolt up from her current emplacement to make everything in order before welcoming the girl, but quickly calm herself.

She instead ponders a bit on the situation, Hibiki was at her door waiting and she was lazing around with a messy place to clean up. Thinking back to when the Gungnir wielder told her about how she found out the idol hospital room one day and that her manager was the one usually cleaning up, she concludes her situation wasn’t that bad, after all, she **can** clean.

With a quick tapping to let know that the girl was authorized to use her own key to enter, Chris sets her phone on her stomach, looking attentively at the entrance.

Right on cue, the sound of keys being inserted echoes followed by the door opening. “Chris-chan? Shishou told me that you took the day off and-Woah!”

Chris’ eyes were fixed on her kouhai, not missing how, after the initial shock by noticing the mess, the eyes of the taller girl were fixed on her, examining her current state of attire and trailing maybe a bit longer and her chest and bare legs.

She allows herself a soft smile as she knew the effect she had on the younger girl. Despite constantly telling herself she shouldn’t keep the Gungnir wielder’s hopes up with her somehow misleading behavior as she could really do better than someone as broken as herself, like her childhood friend or basically anyone else. Chris loves the attention given to her nonetheless.

Her internal musing done, Chris decides to break the involuntary silence that fell on the both of them. “Yo, why bring you here? Also, I doubt that your training with the old man could already be over, did something happened?”

Chris’ voice snaps Hibiki from the alluring figure laying on the couch as she stammers a bit. “Shi -Shishou decided to cut short the training since I was not able to focus well enough on it. And I wanted to see how Chris-chan was doing since you took the day off.”

“Well, as you can see, nothing much, I originally planned to clean my place but…” Chris trails the end of her sentence, an upside-down hand showcasing around the state of her place before shrugging.

Hibiki took another look at the place, the mess was real, not a Tsubasa-level mess, but still a mess. A growl resonating in the room attracts her gaze back on the beautiful girl lazing around, the latter face adoring an adorable blush causing Hibiki to chuckle before lifting the hand holding the bag of items. “I bought some anpan and milk for you.”

At the mention of her favorite treat, Chris’ face light up and was sitting straight on the couch the next second. “Should have told this first!” she declares, arm already stretched to receive the bag.

Hibiki mentally high-fives herself for following her Shishou’s advice as she let the bag in the hands of her senpai, the latter barely waiting to fetch one and tearing it open with her teeth before sinking them in the sweet, humming in delight as she chews. “Take your time eating Chris-chan, I will tidy the place a bit for you.”

Chris watches the girl taking off her school cardigan and putting it on the back of the couch before moving around the apartment, picking up trash and small items, leaving her to feel a bit guilty about letting her doing what she was supposed to do herself. She still smirks a bit when a bra was picked up with a flushed face.

Crumbling another empty anpan bag in her hands and reaching for another, her fingers came in contact with something sturdy and definitely wasn’t another carton of milk, picking a look inside the bag while retrieving the foreign item, Chris comes across a movie case. “What’s that?” she asks herself out loud.

Hibiki was finishing the last task when she heard Chris’ question, “Oh, Shishou wanted me to give you this when I left,” she answers wiping the small pearl of sweat on her forehead with her arm.

Chris’ eyes narrow a bit at the information, she was now certain that Hibiki coming today was not just a coincidence and was surely schemed by the old man. Ever since she had let slip a more than positive comment about the yellow Symphogear that he had been on her case whenever the opportunity arises.

She sighs softly before throwing another look at the case, reading the synopsis and accepting that even if the old man is maybe behind this, the movie seems to be a good enough excuse to indulge Hibiki. “Want to watch it together?” Chris asks.

Hibiki’s face brightens and before Chris add anything more than the movie case left her hand, Hibiki already put it in the console and was back at her side with the controller waiting eagerly for it to begin.

“I will make some popcorn for us to enjoy while watching, and as thank for cleaning I will even let you cuddle against me during the movie,” Chris tells the excited girl, judging her friend deserve at least his kind of treatment once a while.

Chris filters out the happy squeal from the other girl while she was on her task of making popcorn. Her thought inadvertently going toward if it’s what it would be like if they were dating before shaking her head, having day-dreaming long enough for the popcorn to be done.

Once back on the couch, Hibiki didn’t wait to latch on Chris with the latter letting her do so as promised, the bowl of treats was on Chris’ lap with both girls dipping their hands in it to take a handful, spending a great moment watching and commenting some points of the movie before thinking simultaneously; _‘‘I wish we were dating.’’_


End file.
